No Giving Up
by Away From Me
Summary: Hermione was the top Healer until she lost her first patient. Now, running away from her past, she signs up for Auror Training. Her partner is someone she doesn't expect and the last thing she wants is to be responsible for someone else's life. Updated :)
1. Chapter 1: Moving Forward

**Chapter1**

**Moving Forward**

A thin stick of wood vibrated under her pillow. Groaning, she smacked at it to make it stop, only to have her hand shocked. Cursing, Hermione Granger sat up and glared at her wand.

"That's one charm I wish I NEVER learned," She muttered under her breath. Sighing, she grabbed her wand more firmly, showing that she was indeed awake and whispered the counter spell.

Standing up, she stretched out her arms and glanced around her room. Looking towards her bookcase, her medical books sat with a thin layer of dust. Shaking her head, she walked away, hoping she would get her letter today, the letter that would free her from the stupid decision when she had decided to become a Healer at eighteen.

Walking into her kitchen she set about her routine, flipping on the stereo in the corner and humming to the beat, walking to the counter and pulling out pots and pans to begin breakfast. She put on her tea and set to work on making her egg amulet and toast. As she was about to flip her egg amulet, a pecking noise caught her attention.

"Damn it," She muttered when she broke the amulet. Oh well, scrambled eggs with fun ingredients will have to do. Shrugging she walked over to the window, unlatching it so the owl could be let in. A large black owl swooped in and landed on her counter, turning its handsome head toward her. "Aren't you a beauty" She smiled. The owl hooted and extended it legs towards her. Undoing the letter she caught sight of the seal that she was waiting for. She set the letter down as she grabbed a plate and emptied her egg onto the plate, turning back towards the bird who watched her expectantly. "Here you go sweetie, I hope you brought me good luck" She smiled, handing over an own treat. The bird hooted and nipped lightly at her finger, before turning and flying off.

Hermione smiled, grabbing the letter and her breakfast before setting down at the table. She began eating her breakfast and glancing at the letter every now and then, scared to approach it. What if she was denied? She couldn't stand the idea of having to go back to being a Healer. Tears hit her eyes as she set down her fork and sipped from her tea, the memories of her last day being a Healer coming back to her.

-

"_Healer Granger, he's not going to make it," whispered Braxton, her male assistant who worked at her side. Hermione shook her head, looking at the tiny child who was ghostly white._

"_I've never lost one like this, I can't start now," Her voice cracked as the small six year old grabbed her hand._

"_Mione? I'll be okay, right." A tiny voice announced its presence. Hermione glanced down into the deep blue eyes that shone back at her. She saw fear, pain and a small light of hope. _

"_It's okay Kason, you're going to be okay," Hermione felt the lie slip through her teeth. _

"_It will be okay for you. Go get mommy and daddy, please" Kason nodded towards the door, and Hermione spun on her heel, going to find the child's parents. Tears were burning in her eyes as she tried to step back into the professional mode._

"_Mr. & Mrs. Johnston," She said as she stepped through the door. Both parents glanced up at her, the boys mother taking one look at her face and bursting into tears._

"_It's hopeless?" She whispered._

"_I'm so sorry ma'am, he wants to talk to you, to both of you." They both rose, walking passed me and through the corridor that they had memorized. When we walked in Kason had his eyes half closed, his breathing was shallow, his vitals showed a possible five minutes left of life._

"_Baby…" His mothers voice broke, as she walked to him. He looked up at his parents, his beautiful eyes losing their shine._

"_Mommy… it doesn't hurt as much." He whispered. His dad coughed, trying hard to fight back the tears rising in his eyes._

"_Son don't say that.."_

"_I'm going to a good place though, right? Like grandma and grandpa? You said they were angels, watching over us… will I be an angel mum?"_

"_Yes, sweetie.."_

"_I'll watch over you and daddy… I'll watch over you Ms. Mione" He whispered turning towards me. Hermione bit her lip, to keep from crying, under a minute left. His organs were failing him now. "I love you" He whispered to his parents as his eyes fluttered and then he took one last jarring breath, his small body going still._

"_Kason… baby… baby wake up, come on wake up you can't be gone" His mothers voice carried her pain and torment. His fathers' face was downcast, tears streaming down his face._

"_Ma'am.." Hermione said stepping forth. The woman whirled around on Hermione, her face with rage._

"_YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST. YOU'VE NEVER LOST ONE BEFORE! NEVER! THAT'S WHY WE CAME TO YOU; YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST! HE'S GONE; HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL NEVER HOLD MY BABY AGAIN AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! THEY CALL YOU THE GREATEST HEALER OF OUR TIME BUT YOU ARE BY FAR THE LAST PERSON I WOULD EVER, EVER RECOMMEND..."_

"_Carolyn... you're upset…" Mr. Johnston's voice broke through._

"_You don't have any right to call yourself a Healer." The women whispered, her eyes broken as she took in the lifeless form of her son. Hermione gazed at her, glancing over at Kason, her heart breaking, her first failure staring her in the face, her failure representing a six year old boy who had fallen from a deathly height on a broom…_

The glass from the tea mug broke in her hands, her tears streaming down her face. Hermione swallowed, hanging her head down and trying to shake away the memory. It was then she realized she wasn't strong enough to do that job. She couldn't deal with the disappointed of losing another. She wasn't a Healer anymore, her heart was broke and she couldn't heal herself, let alone a patient.

She sat back, grabbing the letter that was close to getting soaked with tea. She saved it just in time, moving it to the counter as she stared out the window, her fingers absent-mindedly strumming against the envelope. Glancing down, she took a deep breath, she had to move on.

Sliding her finger across the envelope she pressed it against the seal. It let out a small hiss before breaking up. Trembling, she pulled the letter from its safe haven, wondering what will be the next chapter in her life. She unfolded the parchment and took a deep breath, scanning the letter.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to attend the Ministry of Magic Auror Training! We were very pleased with your application and cannot express our happiness in your decision to begin your new job field._

_Enclosed is a list of materials and items you will need for training. All training will take place at the ground level of Ministry of Magic, Auror Training Suite, located by the Department of Mysteries. _

_All new trainees will have one assigned trainer who, after the junior Auror, meaning you, has completed training, will become their new partner. We look forward to watching your progress as you train._

_Congratulations,_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Head Auror**_

Hermione could not help but laugh as she saw scrawl underneath of Harry's signature.

_Seriously, Hermione, you didn't have to waste time applying, you should've just showed up in my office. See you very soon, training starts on March 4._

A list of items fell into her hand, and Hermione must say, it was a VERY short list.

_4 pairs black pants_  
_4 pairs black shirts_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Aurors Guide_

_Your wand_

Hermione looked at the muggle calendar hanging in her kitchen. Today was March 3rd, Harry seriously meant very soon. Still smiling, Hermione stood up and brushed off her hands, a quick _scorgify _cleaned the table of tea. Heading towards her bedroom she found muggle hip hugging jeans, a Hollister tank top and a zip up hoody. Heading out the door she grabbed her wand and a black cloak before closing her eyes and apparating to Diagon Alley.

*******

"No way Potter, it's not going to happen" A very tense man circled Harry Potter's office, his black slacks hanging on his frame and a tight fitting black sweater.

Harry Potter surveyed the man standing in front of him. From his very athletic 6 foot 3 frame to his strong jaw line and short blond hair. Icy blue/grey eyes stared directly into Harry's and if it was any one else but Harry Potter they would have backed down.

"Look Malfoy, I don't like it any better than you do but Hermione is the only new trainee that fits the criteria as your partner. You've turned down three juniors over the past three years, I've sided with you every single time, but this time you're just being stubborn and you KNOW that Hermione is the best fit for you, her skill is beyond words and so is her intellect. Together you two would make the best team, you being skilled in Potions, Hermione a professional healer, not to mention your sharp wit you both share. You're going to have to bite the bullet on this one Draco, she's so perfect that no one will be able to talk to the board out of this. Not even me."

"Did you dimwits forget that I made her life a living hell through school and that she still sees me as that arrogant little prat that I was? My Aunt tortured her, she marked her forever, Potter. Does she even know I'm an Auror? She's going to be livid with you." Draco Malfoy glared down at the man who he had come to respect. He was also resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a two year old child.

"You make good points but if she can't get over everything that's happened between you two in the past, most importantly what your aunt did to her, she won't really be Auror material after all, don't you think?"

During Harry's little speech, Draco's mouth had fallen open slightly. Quickly, he regained his posture and shook his head, taking a seat in front of him. Looking at his boss, his ally, he couldn't help but realize he was right.

"When she realizes I'm her partner, you'll be the one on the receiving end of her hexes, got it?"

Harry smiled, "So then you agree?"

"Don't push it, Potter."

"She will be understanding; it's Hermione after all."

"Oh yes Potter, she'll be very understanding when we do hand to hand combat and she has to be pressed up right against me. I hope you have a good Healer when she comes at you after that part of training cause seriously, underneath me is the last place Granger will ever want to be."

Harry started laughing at Draco's retaliation. "Give her a month into training, Malfoy. I bet you'll end up being the one on bottom."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I guess I had better get going and prepare myself for all of bloody hell to break loose tomorrow. You're in my prayers, Potter, may Merlin have mercy on your soul, cause your best friend is going to be in a rather testy mood for the next three or four months." As Draco was leaving Harry's office, Harry couldn't help but wonder if his childhood enemy was right. Perhaps he should disarm Hermione before he told her who her partner would be. That probably was the best idea.

Shaking his head at himself, he looked down at the folder in his hands. Hermione was looking up at him through a photo, and he placed it right next to a picture of Draco Malfoy, glaring in the direction of the camera. Underneath their photos read the fate that both Harry and Draco we're afraid of: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Partners.

_

_Just something fun for me to do, it's an idea that's been floating around in my head for awhile :) No idea how often or when updates will be, I'm very busy and they'll come when I have the time or the creativeness. Hope you all enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Obviously :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**Chapter 2**

**Partners******

March 4**th ****:: 8am Ministry of Magic**

Hermione walked out of the floo, brushing herself off. Black clothes didn't exactly hide the soot and after a while, she gave up. She'd probably be much dirtier later. She had sent Harry a patronous asking Harry what time she needed to be at the Ministry, considering the note hadn't held the time of arrival. Harry's reply had made her laugh, sending her a simple note saying: _I wondered when you would notice, you passed the first test, attention to detail. See you at 8:30am._

_Genius_, she thought. Attention to detail would be a very important factor in this job. Stepping into the lift, Hermione grabbed hold of the handle to steady herself as she was slammed backwards and sped towards the ground level. Attempting to calm herself, she held her book tighter by her side, gritting her teeth as her nerves got the best of her. After returning from Diagon Alley after the initial shock of actually being accepted, she realized she had skipped on one _major_ factor detailed in her acceptance letter.

The word _partner_ seared itself in front of her eyes, almost scalding her at the idea.

It made her nervous. She would have a partner, someone to look after, and someone to be responsible for? She had gone chalk white at the idea, knowing that she would have someone's life in her hands again. _What if she failed again? What if wife lost a husband? Or a child lost a mother? "You have no right to call yourself a healer!" No, she didn't, did she? She couldn't do this, she should just turn around, go home. Sh.._

"Miss Granger, aren't you getting off here? You are here for the Aurors training, correct?" Hermione gave a violent jump at being addressed and glanced at the kind man smiling at her.

"Oh, hello Kingsley, lost in thought…"

"It's okay, but you may want to hurry out of the lift before it leaves with you," He winked.

"Yes, of course." Hermione smiled, stepping out and temporarily forgetting her thoughts. "Have a good day, Minister"

"Enjoy your first of many, Miss Granger!" He waved, as the doors on the lift slammed shut and Hermione's only means of escape left without her.

_Well then, I guess I had better get to the training room._ Making her way down the corridor, she cringed when she was the Department of Mysteries door. _I never want to go in there again, that's for sure. _She glanced down the hall and noticed the Aurors Training door with glaring at her. Squaring her shoulders, tightening her hold on her book, she grabbed the handle and walked in.

Glancing around, she saw a group of confused looking people sitting in chairs lining the wall. They all wore the same clothes as her, and were looking over at their new coworkers. Making her way to an empty seat, she set down. Suddenly the door burst open, and a girl with beautiful blonde hair and grey eyes was cursing. Noticing the stir she caused, she blushed hard, dropping into the seat beside Hermione, muttering the first page of their training book under her breath. Instantly, Hermione liked her.

"Hi, Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled. Turning towards the girl and shaking her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are. You helped Harry Potter bring down Voldemort." Everyone around them shuddered, while the redhead rolled her eyes, "honestly, he's dead. Get over it. Rainy Malfoy." She smiled, taking her hand.

"Any relation to-"

"-Draco? Yes. My favorite cousin, bit of a prat in school, especially to you I've heard. He's changed you know, he's a different man. An absolutely amazing A-"

"Hello everyone," Harry Potter had walked through the door and Hermione smiled politely at Rainy, before turning toward Harry. Rainy seemed interested. Hermione internally snorted, _a polite and kind Malfoy? Who knew? _"If you have made it in today, you were smart enough to realize I did not include the time of this meeting on your letter of acceptance. All of you have come highly recommended, but recommendation can only get you so far. Stratford, stop staring, my scar is not going to reappear." A man three seats down blushed hard and looked down. Hermione stifled her laugh while everyone around her began to chuckle. "As I was saying, recommendation can only get you so far," Papers and quills appeared in front of them, "You have a contract to sign with the ministry in front of you. Let's not lie people, this training will be harsh. Never broken a bone? You're going to. Never been poisoned, we're going to poison you. Never been without food or water and the only thing you have available is your wand? It's going to happen. Never been without your wand? We're going to take it away. If you can't handle this, please leave now, I can't waste my time."

"What do you mean you're going to take our wands away?" A girl with a hard look on her face sitting at the end of the row said. Hermione shook her head, the girls attitude screamed pureblood.

"Miss Covington, I presume? Let's face it, in some situations; you are going to be without a wand. Some jerk is going to knock it out of your hand or disarm your before you can blink, don't get offended, it happens to the best of us. As the Head of the Auror department, I will not lose any of my people because they don't know how to throw a punch. You will learn both muggle and wizard technique." Harry eyed the girl, as she shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze. "You have one minute to decide if you are leaving." Harry put his hands in front of him, and looked at the clock over their heads. He didn't glance at Hermione, and she had a feeling he was keeping his professional façade in check.

Hermione turned towards the class, all of whom had hard, determined expressions. Except for one, he was fidgeting with his wand, his books. He kept glancing at Harry and at everyone around him. He sucked in a huge breath before standing up. Nodding towards Harry, he exited the classroom. Hermione was surprised; it took months to get accepted to be trained. The guy left within five minutes of sitting in the training room.

"Alright, we only lost one. Good group this year, I usually lose half at this point," Harry beamed at them all. "Starting today, you are considered Junior Aurors. Does that mean you have a permanent job? No. You will complete all training given to you by the ministry and with your Senior Auror, and at the end of the six months, you will be tested. This will not be an easy test. Your test will be a simulation of a real life situation. You will have your partner with you, but you will be making the decision. I don't care how many years your senior has on you in this department, you will become equals. Now, I will begin to introduce your Senior Aurors, we have already chosen your partner based on your abilities. We've been watching you for the past year people, so don't argue with us. We know who you belong with. With that being said, please hand me your wands." Everyone looked startled and Harry eyed them. He seemed to glance at Hermione a split second longer than most, but she dismissed it as his first eye contact with her. Taking all their wands in his hand, he smiled. "Great. This is safety precaution, some of you may have history with your partners, and you may know them somewhere from before. I don't pretend to know your life but know this; these Aurors are my men as well. Harm them initially and you will be facing termination." Giving a hard gaze to their group, Harry turned towards the door.

Hermione glanced at the others and saw them leaning forward in a slightly eager way. She glanced towards Rainy and saw her sitting back with her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face. Noticing Hermione's gaze, she gave a slight wink, "hope I get a hunk of a man." She whispered. Hermione found herself stifling a laugh, and watching eagerly as Harry came back through the door.

"Ron Weasley" He said. Ron walked through, keeping hard expression on his face. He walked along the wall and stopped, placing his hands in front of him. Hermione smiled at him and then glanced towards Harry, "Neville Longbottom," Neville walked in, smiling at the lot them, standing next to Ron and taking the same position. "Blaise Zabini" Hermione instantly heard a sharp intake of breath and glaced towards Rainy, whose smirk turned into a full blown smile. He must register as 'hunk' in her description. Hermione turns towards the dark man who had walked in, stood by Neville, and crossed his arms. "Ryan McKail" Now there was a hunk if Hermione had ever saw one. Whoever that guy was, she hoped she wasn't his partner, he'd be to distracting. "Darian Drugle" He simply walked in and stood with his hands behind his back. "Cho Chang" Hermione smiled warmly at the girl as she walked through door, practically skipping. "and Draco Malfoy" Hermione's smile went cold as she watched him walk through the door. _He_ was an Auror! The Draco Malfoy who attempted to kill Dumbledore? He turned and literally stood in front of her, keeping a complete look of indifference on his face. She fought the reaction to glare at him and recoil further away from him in her seat. Shutting the door, Harry stood in front of the seven aurors. "Juniors, meet your Seniors, one of the seven people standing in front of you will become your partner. You will bleed together, fight together, plan together, and survive together. Have faith, if you have any ill will towards these people, your slate will start clean today."

Hermione glanced down the line of people and saw Cho Chang practically glaring holes through a man who was looking at her with a look of complete distaste on his face. Hermione absentmindedly wondered if that is what she looked like when looking at Malfoy. A sudden thought hit her, as she glanced towards Rainy who was literally beaming at the Malfoy heir, perhaps they would partner together. They had to be on the same level. Relaxing, Hermione settled back In her seat.

"Okay, not wasting any time because we need to start training, let's partner up shall we? Juniors, on your feet," Harry instructed. They all stood immediately, as their desks disappeared and their books reappeared in a small stack by the door. "I'm going to call out the Juniors name and then tell them the last name of the Senior they are pairing with. Hope you were paying attention during introductions." Harry smirked, actually smirked. Merlin, she had seen him wear that smirk before; it even looked like Malfoy, Hermione wanted to shake him. How did she not know Malfoy was his employee?

"Amelia Cunningham, Longbottom" Hermione glanced towards the pureblood who frowned, but then smiled at Neville and shook his hand.

"Trisha Aseter, Drugle" The girl stood and seemed slighty lost, before blushing when she accidently stood next to McKail. She immediately shifted, standing by her real partner, who patted her on the shoulder.

"Damian Carter, Weasley," The guy who had been glaring at Cho absolutely beamed as he took his place by Ron, who smiled and showed his first sign of emotion.

"Rainy Malfoy, Zabini" Rainy smirked, and muttered "Score" under her breath to Hermione who couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her take her place. Glancing in front of her she saw Malfoy's eyes train on her with a look of curiosity.

"Hermione Granger…. Malfoy" Hermione froze, glancing up as Draco finally met her glare. She could feel herself closing off and her body going into auto pilot as she stood next to him. She was tense, not even listening to Harry anymore. Glancing up at Malfoy as he stood next to her, she saw his jaw tighten.

"I know, a muggleborn is beneath being your partner" She hissed. She him quickly glare at her.

"Don't pretend to know me, Granger. You haven't seen me in years, I have no problem working with you. It's you who has the problem," He hissed back. Hermione took a step back and quite literally bit her tongue as she saw Harry throw her a very hard look. She noticed everyone was now paired, talking to their partners.

"You have five minutes to talk to you partner, introduce yourself, ask light questions. You'll get more time later. I will be leaving and returning at the end of the day but I will be monitoring you. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. Behave professionally." He started to walk away before remembering to hand back the Juniors wands. He stood in front of Hermione, cautiously he held her wand in his hand.

"Give him a chance." Harry sighed, handing over her wand. Hermione gripped it hard, causing a shock to go through Harry, he winced.

"You knew he was my partner, you've known he's an Auror, you never told me. How dare you?" Hermione dropped her voice to a harsh whisper, on her, Harry and Draco could hear.

"I'm right here you know, and I told you Potter, you get to be on the receiving end of her hexes today. I am NOT doing any formal training that has me on the other side of her wand today and probably not for a week." Draco smirked.

"She's your partner, I can't tell you how to train her." Harry said, before turning towards Hermione whose mouth had fallen open. "I didn't make this decision, Hermione. It's higher than me, and quite honestly, if I could have made this decision, I would have anyways. Draco is different and you will give him a chance, or you will leave and accept termination" Harry met her eyes hard and Hermione raised her chin. Pointing her wand at Harry, she whispered a stinging hex.

"Don't you dare talk down to me Harry! I'm not going anywhere, but mark my words, you have a date tonight at 5pm with a very pissed off best friend, and we are going to talk, as friends, you are not going to use your superiority on me, do you understand me!" She watched as Draco's smirk grew wider.

"Okay, but for now, let's act professional, okay," Harry grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "Mione, I trust him with my life. I trust him with every person's life in my wing, okay? You should be proud to be his partner; no one has qualified for three years and you fit the card so perfectly that I couldn't even raise an argument. Hell, he couldn't raise an argument, even though he tried. This will work. You guys just have to get over your past." Hermione let out a hard breath while Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We'll talk later." Harry nodded, before dropping her hands and leaving her with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, that went well." Draco sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay Granger, stand tall, let me have a good look at you."

"Excuse me,"

"I need to see your height, your balance, your attributes, what is your weakness, where's your strong point. This is the beginning of a very personal journey together. For the next six months, were going to be practically dating, only you get to beat the shit out of me and I return the favor, with no time in Azkaban."

"I hate you-"

"-Dully noted."

"How can you stand here and pretend that you didn't stand by the man who destroyed our lives." Hermione glared. Draco's glare hardened, as he stepped into her personal space. Bringing his eyes to meet hers, he said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I was a kid saving his family. Get over it. We have other shit to focus on." Hermione spat in his face and he glared harder at her, removing the spit from his person, "That will be 20 laps, Granger, let's get started"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm your trainer. Now get your fat ass moving, if we're going to do missions together, you're not going to slow us down and get us killed. Now go!"

Hermione glared at him, flipped him the bird, and turned on the spot before starting her run. Clearing her mind, she tried to block out the footsteps behind her, and then the body of Draco Malfoy running beside her.


End file.
